


Milestones

by belizafryler



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First time talking, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, a series of firsts, casually spoils the other two chapters, first time crawling, first tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: A series of firsts for the Danvers-Luthor family.





	1. Crawling

Tummy time was probably Alura’s favourite part of the day. She got to lay on a comfy rug, and gaze all around her. Moving her head was hard, but Alura did her best. Her moms were quite proud of her attempts at rolling over, as well.

It had been six months since Kara and Lena had found their daughter. Though Lena still had her days of worry, Kara knew that they were both more than cut out for this parenting gig. Right now, they were currently laying on the floor with Alura. Alura was making all sorts of noises, happy as could be.

Suddenly, however, Kara and Lena’s world shifted, zeroing in on their daughter who was grunting as if she was about to poop. But then, she slowly grasped onto the rug and yanked. She was _crawling._

Superspeed came in handy in photo worthy moments like this. Kara got up, sped to her phone, and came back within seconds. “That’s it, Lu. Keep on, you’re doing so well. Mama’s so proud of you.” Kara praised her, hitting the record button.

“So is Mommy. You’re doing so well, Alura. Come on, you’ve got this. Just a little more.” Lena encouraged her, seeing as Alura was making her way closer to her two mothers.

“Got it, I’ve got the video.” Kara squealed, making Alura jump slightly. “Sorry baby. Mama’s just so excited that you’re crawling.” Kara explained to the six month old.

When they’d first become mothers, Kara and Lena had decided that they were going to limit the “baby talk” they gave Alura. Of course they’d be adoring and loving, but that didn’t mean they were going to talk with a lisp. She’d learn English faster if they taught her like this.

Alura crawled all the way until she bumped her head into Lena’s knee. She started to whine now, totally exhausted from showing off. Lena scooped her up in her arms. “You did so well baby.” Lena murmured, rubbing Alura’s back. “Now I think it’s time for a nap.”

Alura didn’t protest.


	2. Teething

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me here https://rainstanding.tumblr.com/ if you have a prompt for me xoxo
> 
> i'll be back in half an hour with the third and final part of this!

Kara was panicked. Lena had texted her a series of emojis that could only be described as chaos. For a minute, Kara wondered if Lena had let Alura type a message to her Mama. But then Lena didn’t answer when Kara texted back a question mark, and so now she was worried.

Kara excused herself from the DEO duties as soon as she was able, and quite literally flew over to their apartment. “Lee? It’s me. What’s wrong?” she called, walking into the apartment, only to wince when she heard the sound of Alura wailing.

“I don’t know!” Lena called back, her voice harried and panicked. “She’s pulling at her gums and crying and----” she cut herself off, as if it had just dawned on her why their daughter could be so irritable.

“I’ll get the teething ring.” Kara promised quickly, hiding her smile behind the back of her hand as she rushed to get the ring from its place in the freezer.

“It’s going to be ok now, pet. Mommy figured out what’s wrong.” Lena soothed, placing her finger on Alura’s lips to let her suck on it until Kara returned with the teething ring. “I’m so sorry Mommy didn’t realise sooner…..” she whispered heartbrokenly.

“It’s alright, Mommy. Mama fixed it.” Kara pointed out as she returned. Lena exchanged her finger, now exponentially more slobbery, for the teething ring.

“Your mama’s a life saver. Isn’t she, pet?” Lena leaned against Kara, utterly relieved that they could fix what their daughter was crying about. “Well, they don’t call me Supergirl for nothing.” Kara pointed out with a laugh. “Smartass.” Lena stuck her tongue out at Kara.


	3. Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu's first words!

Kara hummed to a nursery rhyme from Krypton as she swung around the kitchen, Alura in her arms. Lena had temporarily lifted Kara’s ban from the kitchen so that Kara could go about preparing Alura’s bottles whilst Lena was gone at work, a fact that gave Kara much amusement. She could cook FINE, she kept trying to tell Lena. 

Right now, however, Lena was down the hall, getting ready for work. Kara was making Lu’s first bottle of the day. “Oh, Rao….” she muttered, frowning hard at the bottle which was refusing to warm in the microwave. Alura was getting increasingly fussy, which was never good. Finally deciding that the microwave just wasn’t going to cut it, Kara used a bit of her heat vision to warm the bottle. “There.”

“Kara Danvers, did you just use your superpowers to fix Lu’s bottle?” Darn it. She’d been caught.

“Perhaps I did. But now it’s warm enough, and no more. Lu was getting fussy!” she complained, turning to face Lena as she handed the little girl her bottle. “For Rao’s sake, Lena. I didn’t want her to start screaming.” Kara pointed out in what she thought was a sensible tone of voice.

“Wao.” A tiny voice echoed her, right before the noise of Lu sucking on her bottle was heard. Kara whipped her head up, looking at Lena in disbelief.

“Did she just…..?”

“I think she did.” Lena’s grin widened exponentially. “Congratulations, Mama. You’ve got a baby Kryptonian. Sort of.” she amended.

Kara whirled around, her eyes filling with tears of joy. “I’m so proud of you, Lulu. Precious one, you made mama so happy. Can you say it again? Say, oh Rao.”

“Mmffff.” Alura pushed away her bottle, having had enough.

“Well, she said it once.” Lena shrugged. “She’ll say it again.” She promised.

“I’m so proud of her.” Kara kissed the top of Alura’s red curls.

“Me too. I wish I didn’t have to work now.” Lena admitted with a little laugh, shaking out her long, black hair.

“We’ll see you later, babe. Love you.” Kara reached over to kiss her, and Alura grabbed Lena’s hair. “Lu says bye, too.”

“Bye Alura.” Lena chuckled, shaking her head fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'm only a prompt away at rainstanding.tumblr.com !!! love writing for these two (three, if you count baby lu) so please prompt as much as you wish to <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me here https://rainstanding.tumblr.com/ if you're interested in prompting me for more of these three! Thank you so much for reading. And a big thank you to @scullyismyspiritanimal over on Tumblr for prompting me all of this stuff. I love these three.


End file.
